Flying objects, such as discs, are well known. The Frisbee® brand flying disc from Wham-O, for example, has been commercially available for decades. Flying discs are typically manufactured using plastic, foam or other rigid or semi-rigid materials and can be cylindrical in form or have curved surfaces to enhance flight. Flying discs have been disclosed that have various structures associated with the discs, such as permanent inserts (U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,129 (Kerenbush et al.); Wham-O), laminate surfacing (U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,705 (Morrow); Kransco), rope material (U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,253 (Viola)); and balls bonded to the disc (Happy Dog Toys, LLC; product packaging citing U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,489 (Heuttner et al.)).
Various industries choose to promote their products by supplying free samples of the product or by providing merchandise that has an association with the particular product or industry. The recording industry, for example, may give away compact discs, electronically stored music (i.e. MP3 media), concert tickets or clothing to promote a band, concert or new release. Sports teams, for example, give away collectible cards, key chains, clothing or game tickets. The beverage industry is also well known for advertising; free or discounted product is typically offered to start the launch of a new brand or to increase interest in an existing brand. These and other industries have also recently moved towards providing consumers with gift cards that contain electronic information relating to monetary credit or other units of value. Examples include phone cards, restaurant cards, cards bearing credits for coffee (such as for Starbucks or Dunkin' Donuts), and cards for credit at particular retail stores or groupings of stores (i.e. malls). Persons interested in these and other products and services are typically the focus of marketing efforts of retailers, manufacturers and service providers.
There exists a continuous need for new and innovative methods and devices for marketing and promoting products and services.